Thinking Of You
by sakuramist36
Summary: Misao and Sasuke have dated for 4 years. When they get into an argument it ends all things. When they try dating they realize how much they miss eachother. Shinobi World War started again and Sasuke gets drafted. When Karin sends Misao something, it ends.


Okay this story will have alot of chapters so chill out if it takes me a while to update!

Prologue

For the most part, our relationship was a good one. There weren't too many fight and I trusted him with every bit of my heart. I loved our good and bad moments and him especially. When he asked me to marry him, of course I didn't hesitate to say yes. I was going to be Misao Uchiha.

He stared back at me as we continued on in our rage. I was yelling and almost every piece of glass that was around was broken or shattered. There were things thrown on the floor, broken frames and high tension. I took a final glance at the engagement ring on my finger and pulled it off. I gently placed it on his bed. He looked at me in disbelief. I ran to the closet and got out the large purple suitcase. With a whisk of my hand I grabbed a chunk full of clothes and stuffed them into the case. Along with that I tried to grab everything else that was mine in less than five minutes as Sasuke threw more things around. He was yelling and raging down stairs and he was going to get complaints from the neighbors in the morning. I grabbed all my other stuff and my wallet.

I dragged the purple case and dragged it down stairs with me. It was pouring outside but that didn't matter to me. I wanted to leave this town and Sasuke as well. 4 years with the most amazing guy in my life was down the drain. I didn't care either. I was still young, 21 to be exact. Next month I was supposed to get married to Sasuke but now everything was about to change.

I opened the white door and took a final glance back at Sasuke who was smoking a cigarette and drinking Jack Daniels straight from the bottle. Loosely throwing my jacket behind me I stepped outside into the cold, wet rain and started walking to the nearest place I could go—Hinata's home. She was the only girl who accepted me. She and Naruto were still dating but I heard that he was going to propose soon. I walked about 4 blocks until I knocked on her door step to find her wide awake at 2am. She had a huge smile on her face and pasta sauce on her mouth.

"Misao, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. She leaned against the door way, waiting for an answer. I didn't respond back but only gave her an awkward smile. She pushed herself off the door way and let me in.

The smell of pasta filled her small home. The walls were white; there was dark blue tile, a black couch and a small flat screen TV. Pictures of Naruto and her hung from the walls and sat on small coffee tables. Naruto came from one of the rooms with towels.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're having a pasta tasting night," Hinata said before turning to Naruto. "Can I have that towel for Misao?"

Naruto looked at me. I'd known him since I first met Sasuke. He was always a happy, energetic, determined person. Compared to Hinata they were polar opposites.

Hinata handed me the towel. I took it and wrapped it around my wet shoulders. I wonder what Sasuke was doing right now? Probably getting drunk by himself in his own misery.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as things settled down. I changed into Hinata's pajamas which were lavender colored cotton pants and button up long sleeve shirt.

Hinata handed me tea as her and Naruto sat on the opposite couch on the other side of the room. I hesitated to answer because it was over a stupid fight that now I'm not getting married to Sasuke.

"We were talking and we got into a huge argument. I walked out of there, got all my stuff and gave Sasuke back his ring." I said. My voice was scratchy but then again it was naturally like that. I have a scratchy voice with a little British accent.

"So no wedding?" Hinata asked, sad and curious in her voice. Her lilac eyes looked at me with sorrow while Naruto thought to himself, probably about Sasuke.

"No."

"Well you can stay here tonight or as long as you need to," Naruto assured me.

"Thanks but I have a small house in Amegakure I planned on selling when I got married. I'll just go back to there and stay."

There was a sudden sadness in the room when I said that. Hinata turned on the TV to the news station. A female was reporting something. Suddenly a new story came up.

"Shinobi World War is soon to be starting again due to a disagreement between lands on financial division. Drafting will begin next month," she said. That caught my attention. I looked at Naruto.

His mouth dropped. Hinata noticed this and squeezed his hand tightly. Naruto will get drafted. . .


End file.
